Goku Babysits!
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Goku baby-sits Trunks! Don't want to give it away so R&R!
1. He Trusts you with Him!

He trusts you with him?!

Goku was excited!

He gets to spend the day with Trunks. Bulma needed someone to watch him because she was going to visit a friend and since Vegeta wouldn't watch him, she had asked Goku. And Goku was more than willing to watch his favorite little guy!

"Don't worry Bulma, he's in good hands!" Goku yelled at the front door, almost hitting Trunk's head against the doorframe. "Oops, we'll keep this our secret, ok Trunks?" Goku whispered into Trunk's ear.

"I saw that!" Yamcha said to Goku as he came up to the house. Goku grabs Yamcha's arm and before Yamcha could say anything, he was at Goku's car.

Where are we going?" Yamcha asked Goku. "The mall! We are going to buy lots and lots of toys!!" Goku told Yamcha while getting Trunk's car seat from Bulma's car. "And why am I going?" Yamcha asked. "Cause you will tell Bulma and she won't let me baby-sit again." Goku said while picking Trunks up.

"Are we ready to go Trunks?" Goku asks the happy little boy while putting him in his car seat.

"Yep!" Trunks answers happily. "All rightly, let's go." Goku said as he gets in the driver's side of his car.

"I still don't understand why Bulma would trust you with her firstborn?!" Yamcha asks Goku with little shock in his voice. "What do you mean?" Goku asked Yamcha as he was driving to the mall.

"Goku, you are the biggest kid I know! You can't take care of yourself, let alone a 3-year-old." Yamcha answers honestly. "In addition, you're a bad driver!" Goku looked at Yamcha just when the light was turning red. "I AM NOT A BAD DRIVER!!" Goku yelled back at Yamcha.

"Goku, the light!!" Yamcha yelled, pointing to the light. Goku gasps as he starts hitting the brakes. "See, bad driver!!" Yamcha said again.

"I am not!" Goku yelled as he starts hitting the brakes at the light, making Yamcha bump his head into the dashboard. "Oops." Goku said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Yamcha said nothing but rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache, while Trunks was laughing and clapping his hands. Yamcha turned to look at Trunks. "Trunks, don't encourage him." Yamcha told Trunks as Goku laughed. "Don't you have Master Roshi's laundry to pick up at the dry cleaners?" Goku asked Yamcha with a smug look on his face. "No, that's on Thursday...I mean, shut up!" Yamcha answers Goku with a touch of venom.

"HA! Score one for Mr. Son!" Goku yelled while pumping his fist. Trunks started to pump his little fist too. "Will you stop?" Yamcha begged Trunks. Trunks answers Yamcha with "Big Bird."

"HE JUST GAVE ME THE FINGER!" Yamcha yelled to Goku.

"Right on Trunks!" Goku said to Trunks when he turned his head to see Trunks.

"GOKU, WATCH THE ROAD!" Yamcha yelled after grabbing the wheel to keep the car on the road. Goku grabs the wheel again and heads to the mall.

"Oy, it's going to be a long day." Yamcha said looking out the car window. A day they soon won't forget.

More coming soon..."gets Goku and Yamcha cookies ready"


	2. Where's Trunks?

Yamcha was not a happy man right now. First he was kidnapped, now he's a babysitter. Walking up the parking lot with Trunks on his arm and dragging Goku with the other hand.

"OW! Yamcha let me go!!" Goku yelled at Yamcha, embarrassed because Yamcha was treating him like a child.

Yamcha just ignored Goku till they got into the mall, then he let Joe go. "Just want to make sure our little Goku got here safe and sound." Yamcha said while pinching Goku's cheek. Goku gave him a death glare and slapped his hand away. Trunks, on the other hand, had his sight on some balloons and he wants one.

"Yamwha" Trunks said softly. Yamcha didn't pay attention to him. Goku was looking at Trunks, knowing that Trunks wanted something.

"Yamcha?" Goku said to Yamcha while they were walking to the toy store. Yamcha wasn't listening because he was on his cell. Trunks was getting upset cause they was walking away from the guy that was selling the balloons.

"YAMWHA!" Trunks yelled, loud enough for half the mall to stop and look at him. Yamcha almost jumped to the sound of Trunk's voice, but managed to drop his phone.

"Aww man!" was all Yamcha could say. Goku just laughed and asked Trunks what he wants. Trunks looks at Goku and points to the balloons.

"I want one of those."

Yamcha looked at the balloons and gave Trunks to Goku. "Ok Trunks. I'll get you one." After he picked up his phone and headed toward the stand he heard Goku.

"Make that two! A red one and a blue one!"

Yamcha just shakes his head and gets the balloons. Seeing they were out of blue balloons, Yamcha ends up getting two red ones. He came to where Goku and Trunks were sitting.

"Here we go. One for you and one for you."

... -silence-

"What?"

... -silence-

Yamcha sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I wanted a blue one," says the whining voice.

"They were out of blue." Yamcha explains.

"I wanted a blue one!" voice getting louder.

Yamcha was getting a little pissed.

"Look Goku, all they had was red. Get over it!" Yamcha said walking off. Goku ties the balloon around Trunks wrist and follows Yamcha.

After leaving the toy store with an arm load full of packages, they decide to take a break on the nearest bench.

"Are we done yet?" Yamcha whines while looking at his broken cell phone.

"In a few minutes, after one more store." said Goku. Trunks tugged on Goku's shirt.

"Yes Trunks?" Goku answers. Trunks points to a girl with a soda in her hand. Goku understood him. He gets up to get some snacks.

"Yamcha, watch Trunks ok." Goku told Yamcha before he left.

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Yamcha answered while still looking at his cell. Yamcha was trying to see if he can fix his cell, then he remembered that there was a kiosk. He can see if they can fix his cell. Yamcha stood up and went off, forgetting all about Trunks. Trunks was looking in all the bags looks for one of his toys. When he found it, he looks up to see that Yamcha was gone.

"Yamwha? Goku?" Trunks looked around, trying to see them but didn't. Trunks pouted and hiccupped before getting off the bench and started looking for Goku.

Goku came back with a lot of snacks for all of them. "Here we go Trunks." Goku handed out a lemonade. Seeing nobody grabbing the cup, he looked down and noticed that Yamcha and Trunks were gone. "Where are they?"Goku asked himself before seeing Yamcha come back to the bench with a new cell.

"Ummm, Yamcha?"

"Yes Goku?"

"Where's Trunks?"

"Trunks?"

"Ahh yeah! You know, cute kid, about this high, looks like Vegeta but without the spiky hair?"

Yamcha blinks and then it hits him, "Oh yeah, you asked me to watch him, didn't ya?" Yamcha looked around and said, "He's not here."

Goku dropped the snacks, grabbed Yamcha, and starts shaking him like a rag doll.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST TRUNKS! BULMA IS GOING TO KILL US!!"

"I'm...sorry." was all Yamcha could say. Goku stopped shaking Yamcha, drops him on the floor, and sits on the bench.

"What are we going to do?" Goku asked Yamcha with a hurt look on his face.

"Don't worry Goku. He's small, and I'm sure he didn't go far." Yamcha said to Goku, trying to make him feel better. Goku looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're doomed!!" Goku said sadly.

Plz review!! Part 3 will be coming soon!!


End file.
